Quayle
Quayle - Gnom, Kapłan Iluzjonista i wyznawca Baravara. Uważa się za samotnika jednak usilnie puszkuje kogoś z kim może podróżować. Jego mentorem był niejaki Gifos i to on nauczył go magii i zaszczepił w nim wiarę do Baravara. Quayle nie przepada za druidami. Baldur's Gate Spotyka się go przy bramie prowadzącej do Wrót Baldura dopiero w V Rozdziale gry. Mówi o tym że niebezpiecznie jest w dzisiejszych czasach podróżować samotnie i pyta się o kierunek w który zmierza drużyna, niezależnie od odpowiedzi stwierdzi że on również zmierza w tę stronę i zaproponuję dołączenie się do grupy. Wyspecjalizowanie BG1 *Bronie z kolcami + *Bronie strzeleckie + *Bronie obuchowe (na wyższych poziomach) + Wyspecjalizowanie BG1:EE *Maczugi + *Proce + *Styl walki mieczem i tarczą (na wyższych poziomach) + Ekwipunek *Cep Bojowy *Proca *20 pocisków Zadania poboczne Quayle nie ma żadnego zadania pobocznego. Biografia Zapytany o przeszłość, Quayle opowie o swym uwielbieniu dla Baravara o Płaszczu z Cienia, o poznawaniu sztuki magii i o tym, że w porównaniu z innymi, jest niezwykle sprytny. Gdy tylko osiągnął pełnoletność, rozpoczął samodzielne życie, bowiem - jak sam utrzymuje - był zbyt zdolny, by pozostać w tłamszącym go otoczeniu. Co jednak dziwne, z jego wypowiedzi można jednak wywnioskować, że jego odejście nikogo nie zmartwiło. Quayle wspomni, iż magię i wiarę w Baravara poznał dzięki gnomowi imieniem Gifos. Jego nauczyciel szybko jednak rozkazał mu ruszyć własną drogą. Od tego czasu Quayle przemierza Wybrzeże Mieczy poszukując tych, którzy zechcą zaakceptować jego "mądrość i instrukcje". Zdaje się, że ten spacer należy do niezwykle długich. Gameplay/rozgrywka Quayle to postać nadająca się jedynie do małych drużyn( po 4 osoby) gdyż w większych będzie zbyt wolno awansował. Przyłączyć go można dopiero we Wrotach Baldura a jego statystyki są gargantuicznie niskie. Postacie w drużynie do tej pory przerosną go swoimi możliwościami więc przydatnośc tej postaci jest ograniczona. Baldur's Gate II: Cienie Amn W drugiej części gry Quayle jest jedynie postacią poboczną i nie można go przyłączyć do drużyny. Po wydarzeniach na Wybrzeżu Mieczy, Quayle udał się do Amn gdzie w Athkatla na Promenadzie Waukeen otworzył własny cyrk. Przygarnął pod swoje skrzydła elfkę Aerię, która nazywa go "wujkiem Quayle". Interes z cyrkiem nie do końca mu wyszedł gdyż inny gnom iluzjonista - Kalah przejmuje kontrolę na cyrkiem. Z pomocą może przebyć Dziecię Bhaala ze swoją drużyną. Kalah przemienił cyrk w ukryte królestwo, a Quayla zamienił w galaretę. Po śmierci Kalaha, wszyscy ludzie wracają do swoich pierwotnych postaci, włączając w to Quayla. Będzie on zadowolony, że Aerie jest cała i zdrowa. W późniejszym etapie gry, jeśli Aerie była w drużynie Quayle przez posłańca informuje ją, że jego przyjaciółka - Raelis Shai ma kłopoty. Cytaty *Cud, że starcza wam rozumu na oddychanie! Zachowujcie się jakoś! *Daj grabulę! No, dalej, daj grabę!! *Durnie zawiodą tam, gdzie mądrzy przeżyją. *Jestem taki bystry! Bysry! Znaczy… bystry! *Jeśli nie dacie mi odpocząć, zgłupieję jak wy! *Kto nauczył tę małpę gadać?! Czego to dzisiaj nie wymyślą? *Odejdę na chwilkę, poradzić się kwiatków, posłuchać rad deszczyku. *Odpadające…, stożkowate…i… eee… zielone. *Oooo, obraź mnie raz jeszcze. Tym razem jednak pomyśl przedtem trochę… *Samotnie na Nabrzeżnym Trakcie? No czy to mądre? *Taaak?! Mam więcej rozumu w swoim małym palcu, niż ty w twoim małym palcu… nie… poczekaj chwilę… *Tiax. Gdybyś mnie spytał, to rzekłbym, że jesteś za głupi, by dać sobie w życiu radę. *Żyj sprytnie! Żyj długo! W nogi! *Nie ma lepszego. Występowanie *Baldur's Gate (gra) *Baldur’s Gate: Opowieści z Wybrzeża Mieczy *Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition *Baldur's Gate II: Cienie Amn (gra) *Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition Kategoria:Towarzysze BG:1 Kategoria:Gnomy Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Kapłani Kategoria:Most Wyrm